ENSEÑANZAS DEL CORAZÓN
by Ai-Emm
Summary: ZEN Y SHIRAYUKI SE HAN CASADO, PERO AHORA TIENEN UNA MISIÓN DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA, AYUDAR AL REY IZANA A EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y SABER CUANDO ES AMOR DE VERDAD.
1. Chapter 1

ENSEÑANZAS DEL CORAZÓN

CAPITULO I

LUZ DE LUNA

Han pasado tres años desde que Izana asumió su cargo como rey y Zen como primer príncipe de Clarines, Shiraiyuki ahora era una respetada medico de Clarines, además de que por su titulo de "Amiga de la Corona" por el príncipe de su natal Tanbarun; había alcanzado un nivel de confianza pleno por parte del rey de Clarines, ahora era una mujer muy codiciada entre la nobleza, sin embargo hacía seis meses que Zen había pedido permiso a su hermano de contraer nupcias con la joven peliroja, hecho que fue plenamente por el rey, siendo en un hermoso día de verano que se llevaría a cabo la boda y a la par coronación de Shirayuki como princesa de Clarines.

-Shirayuki ¿estás bien?

-Muero de nervios Kiki, yo, yo tengo miedo de no hacer feliz a Zen

-Shirayuki, Zen es feliz contigo, por eso ha tomado esta decisión

-Pero

-Mira Mitsuhide esta con el y todo ira bien

\- ¿Por cierto tú ya le dijiste a Mitsuhide de tu embarazo?

-No, aún no, no me dejaría hacer nada, ni papeleo

-Kiki pronto se notará y

-Te prometo que se lo diré después de tu boda

-Bien, en verdad espero mi padre no se le ocurra ninguna locura

Kiki ayudaba a Shirayuki a terminar de prepararse para sus nupcias, ella y Mitsuhide habían contraído nupcias un año antes, ella ahora se encontraba en cinta, pero aun quería seguir a lado de sus amigos, mientras tanto Zen se encontraba con Mitsuhide, cuando de pronto un Obi incomodo por el traje de gala entra por la ventana

-Maestro

\- ¿Qué sucede Obi?

-Hable con el padre de la señorita, esta de acuerdo en entregarla, pero no quiere asistir a la fiesta, dice que aun no acepta que su hija se rinda ante el encanto del príncipe de Clarines

-Mientras la lleve al altar me alegra, Shirayuki no espera mas

-Zen

\- ¿Qué pasa Mitsuhide?

\- La reina madre lo espera en la sala principal

-Bien, por favor vayan a ver que todo este en orden y que nada se interponga en este día

Zen salió directo a la sala privada de su madre, ella deseaba hablar con él, a sus 21 años su madre lo hacia sentirse un niño, él sabia que ella no se oponía a la boda, pero su amor de madre la hacia hablar con sus hijos sobre sus decisiones una y otra vez, sin denotarlo llego a la sala, su madre quien portaba un hermoso vestido azul rey y estaba ahí para acompañarle.

-Mi pequeño, entra

-Madre, te ves hermosa

-Lo dices por ser mi hijo

-No, lo digo porque es verdad, Madre, ¿a qué me has llamado tan temprano?

-Hijo, se que hoy es tu boda, pero quería externarte mi preocupación por tu hermano

\- ¿Esta mal, enfermo?

\- No, el ha pospuesto otro año mas su boda con Haki

\- Pero ¿Por qué?

\- No me dio razón, pero Haki dijo que no puede esperarlo mas y cancelo el compromiso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu hermano acepto sin duda, pero eso me hace mencionarte que tu boda es la que dará calma a la nación, por el momento las miradas hacia el rey se desviaran

-Entiendo, hablare con el y con Shirayuki para que ella este atenta a lo que nos enfrentaremos

-Otra cosa

-Dime madre

-Tu hermano debe ir al reino de Shiruba en tres días, tiene que hacer negociaciones para importaciones y exportaciones, sin embargo, en razón de tu boda han enviado a uno de los príncipes a representar la nación e invitarte a ti y a tu princesa a su castillo para su luna de miel, me gustaría que aceptes, así me sentiría mas tranquila de que tu hermano vaya

\- Me parece buena idea madre, las campanas comienzan a sonar, vamos

-Es hora mi pequeño príncipe

La hora había llegado, todo clarines vestía sus mejores galas, sin embargo nadie vestía de blanco, ni rojo, Zen había pedido esto para que solo el y Shirayuki portaran esos colores, el llevaba su impecable traje blanco con una rosa roja en la solapa, su corona que denotaba su rango como príncipe de Clarines y guantes blancos, las campanas resonaron con mas fuerza, el carruaje de la novia había llegado, Kiki entro tomada del brazo de Mitsuhide, Obi llevaba del brazo a una hermosa joven artesana con la cual se había comprometido hacia un mes, y luego comenzó a sonar la música al fondo aparecía su hermosa novia quien portaba un hermoso vestido totalmente balanco de mangas cortas, su cabello largo sujeto por una media coleta y con algunos caireles que se dejaban jugar con el viento, una velo tan delicado que cubría su rostro que se encontraba un poco colorado por su timidez, Zen la miro, no había mujer mas hermosa en el mundo para el que Shirayuki, el padre de esta la llevo hasta el altar donde deposito su mano en la del joven príncipe para ir y tomar asiento

-Te ves muy hermosa

-Lo dices por amor

-Exacto por que no puedo amar a nadie que no seas tú mi princesa

La ceremonia comenzó todo Clarines admiraba tan bella escena, su príncipe estaba completamente enamorado de su novia y ella correspondía ese amor, en tanto se daba la ceremonia la reina madre se acercaba al rey

-Has reconsiderado lo de Haki

-Madre, no es momento, es la boda de Zen

-Hijo el reino quiere saber si su rey les dará seguridad

-No es el momento madre

\- ¡Los declaro marido y mujer, majestad puede besar a la novia!

Todos en el lugar rompieron en aplausos, las campanas repicaron dando la noticia al pueblo quienes aplaudían desde las afueras, Zen besaba con amor a su ahora esposa y Shirayuki correspondía tímidamente, al salir de la abadía el Rey los acompaño hasta el puente que permitía saludar a todo el pueblo y ser admirado por los invitados, siendo ahí donde el rey Izana aclaraba su voz

-Pueblo de Clarines, yo el rey Izana Wistaria, felicito de manera amplia a mi hermano menor y príncipe Zen Wistaria por su matrimonio con la hermosa Shirayuki de Wistaria, amiga de la corona de Tanbarun, médico real de Clarines. Acércate Shirayuki de Wistaria

Zen asentó ante la petición de su hermano haciendo que Shirauiki se acercara con confianza, en tanto Izana solicito le acercaran una hermosa tiara de oro con hermosos zafiros coronando así a Shirayuki

-Pueblo de Clarines les presento a Shirayuki de Wistaria, princesa de Clarines, amiga de la corona de Tanbarun, esposa del príncipe Zen Wistaria, larga vida a los príncipes.

Todo el pueblo aplaudía y festejaba tan dichoso día, con la boda del príncipe no había problemas si el rey decidía mantener la soltería y no presentar un linaje para continuar en la corona, el príncipe Zen se había casado y eso era suficiente.

El día de su viaje de bodas llego, partían al reino de Shiruba, si bien ya se había casado con Shirayuki, su noche de bodas se había aplazado por los preparativos del viaje y por que ambos debían dejar listos sus pendientes en Clarines, la reina madre se haría cargo en ausencia de los príncipes y el rey, el mar los llevo hasta las costas de Shiruba donde fueron recibidos por un carruajes y un sequito liderado por un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, un poco mas alto que Izana, y quien dirigía al sequito.

Pronto llegaron a un camino donde un hombre de unos 38 años los esperaba, este era todo un aristócrata ya que fue quien hablo con los intermediarios que llevaban obsequios y muestras para las negociaciones, una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal del palacio un hombre de unos 40 años esperaba en la entrada, a su lado estaba una pareja de 60 años, Izana camino por delante y seguido de su Zen y Shirayuki camino a la entrada de aquel palacio

-Izana Wistaria, bienvenido, mi nombre es Ryu Asto rey de Shiruba, el país del oro y la plata

-Rey Ryu Asto, es un placer conocerle al fin, yo el rey Izana Wistaria agradezco su atención así como me permito hablar por mi hermano el primer príncipe de Clarines Zen Wistaria y su ahora esposa la primer princesa Shirayuki de Wistaria.

-Permítame presentar a mis honorables padres, los reyes honorarios, mi padre Kai Asto, anterior rey regente hoy rey honorario, mi madre Nanami Asto, reina madre de mi nación.

-Es un gusto majestades.

Los reyes hicieron una reverencia ante las palabras de Izana

-El dirigente del escuadrón que los trajo hasta aquí es mi hermano menor el tercer príncipe de Shiruba Takeshi Asto

-Rey Izana, espero que mi compañía y yo hayamos proporcionado la seguridad pertinente a usted y a los principes Zen y Shirayuki

-Ha sido muy seguro el trayecto príncipe Takeshi

-Así mismo el hombre que se presentó al enlace matrimonial de los príncipes y recibió los embarques es mi hermano el segundo príncipe de Shiruba Kazou Asto

-Majestades espero que hayan disfrutado de los regalos que se presentaron y que su estancia en Shiruba sea agradable

-Agradecemos sus atenciones príncipe Kazou

-Bien majestad el día de hoy y mañana podrán descansar como les plazca en el castillo, las negociaciones comenzaran hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que hace al príncipe Zen y a la princesa Shirayuki un ala del castillo para que disfruten su descanso aquí

Sin mas Zen y Shirayuki fueron llevado a aquel lugar, donde se podía ver un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y arboles que otorgaban generosa sombra.

-Es hermoso este lugar Zen

-Lo sé, Izana parece estar tranquilo aquí y nosotros tenemos la privacidad suficiente

-Zen, aún es temprano podremos recorrer el jardín

-Claro que si mi amor, iremos a donde tú me digas

-Gracias Zen

-Te amo Shirayuki

-Y yo a ti Zen

-Es un poco raro que Kiki y Mitsuhide no estén con nosotros

-Por el estado de Kiki no puede viajar y el no la quiere dejar sola

-Lo entiendo, pero aun así tantos años juntos que es difícil no extrañar su ausencia

-Obi dijo que revisaría toda el ala que se nos asignó y después iría al bosque a inspeccionar

La noche callo en Shiruba, el rey tomaba en serio el descanso, mando los alimentos a las alcobas de sus invitados, evitando molestos protocolos, Shirayuki se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un poco cuando entro Zen quien había terminado de tomar un baño, este la miro tan concentrada que se sentó junto a ella y coloco su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma dulce.

-Jejeje Zen me haces cosquillas

-No lo hice, pero si quieres decir que las hago, con gusto te llenare de cosquillas

-No Zen, no lo hagas o te arrojare la almohada

-Shirayuki date por reír de tantas cosquillas

Shirayuki estaba tirada en el sillón sin poderse defender de la serie de cosquillas que Zen le daba, este buscaba como hacer reír mas a su amada, era un jugueteo perfecto, algo que pocas veces podían hacer en Clarines ya que siempre alguien los seguía, pero esta noche eran solo ellos dos, el jugueteo se detuvo ante las suplicas de Shirayuki y ambos quedaron mirándose de frente

-Shirayuki

-Dime Zen

-Te amo, gracias por casarte conmigo

-Zen yo también te amo, reafirmo que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo

Así ambos se sumergieron en un dulce beso, un beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando, sin pensarlo Zen bajo hasta el cuello de Shirayuki y lo beso mordiéndolo un poco, robando un ligero gemido de la peliroja, ambos se separaron por un momento, se miraron y con una sonrisa por cómplice Zen tomo en brazos a Shirayuki llevándola a la cama lentamente los besos se volvieron mas intensos, las ropas comenzaron a estorbarles sin darse cuenta la luz de la habitación que los iluminaba solo era la de la luna, Zen admiraba el cuerpo sin telas de su amada esposa, Shirayuki se dejaba llevar por el momento sentía el cuerpo de su esposa encima de ella, lentamente el comenzó a introducirse en su interior, ella sintió como el dolor la recorría

-Perdona, ¿quieres que pare?

-No, solo, déjame acostumbrar

-Tranquila mi amor

Zen miro que unas lágrimas salían de Shirayuki el las beso, y permitía que esta enterrara las uñas en su espalda, lentamente el dolor despareció y el comenzó el ritmo, volvía a Shirayuki en suya completamente suya, su amada, su mujer, su esposa, ella sentía el amor de Zen los besos, se volvían cada más apasionados así como sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, entre el amor pleno y el éxtasis total ambos llegaron a un clímax perfecto, sumergidos en el placer quedaron abrazados y durmiendo con el cálido amor que perpetuaba en la habitación.

En tanto Izana quería despejar su mente, ya que solo pensaba en lo sucedido en clarines unos días antes de la boda de su hermano.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _-Izana_

 _-Basta Haki_

 _-Izana yo te amo, te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo_

 _-Haki, en verdad me quiero enamorar de ti, pero no lo logro_

 _-Tu hermano se casará en unos días, no es posible que el príncipe se case antes que el rey_

 _-Ellos se aman, Haki yo no te amo, no es justo que me case contigo y te haga compartir una vida sin amor_

 _-Izana, yo esperare lo que sea necesario a que me ames_

 _-El problema Haki es que se que tu no me amas tampoco_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Hace un mes fui a buscarte a la academia para que me auxiliaras con la preparación de la ceremonia Zen, llegue y estabas con tu secretario el cual declaraba su amor a ti y si mal no recuerdo_

 _-Basta, basta Izana_

 _-Dime majestad a partir de hoy, por alguna razón jamás te confié mi corazón de manera plena_

 _\- Esto no lo tenía previsto me empezó a enamorar sus atenciones su amor, pero el bienestar del reino esta primero_

 _-No, Zen dará al pueblo lo que yo no puedo, un matrimonio y de este una familia_

 _-Pero_

 _-Basta, diré a todos que he pospuesto la boda de nueva cuenta y tu no puedes soportar ya semejante humillación y será todo, puedes irte, no quiero verte cerca del castillo en un tiempo_

 _-FIN FLSCH BACK-_

Izana rondaba por el jardín, era muy cálido y la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, el pasto era muy verde y las flores desprendían un dulce aroma, de pronto escucho unos ruidos, su curiosidad lo hizo acercarse llegando a una especie de plataforma donde vio al rey Ryu con ropa de combate al mismo tiempo miraba a los otros dos príncipes en mismas ropas admirando el combate del rey con una joven a la cual de pronto le dio el reflejo de la luz de a luna en el rostro dejando ver su piel blanca como la misma luz que la iluminaba, su cabello negro como la misma noche y lo que más llamo su atención sus ojos violeta los cuales de pronto se cruzaron con los suyos, provocando que la joven se distrajera, recibiendo un golpe por parte del rey

-Esto no te pasaba hace tiempo ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sentí la mirada de alguien, y divisé al joven que se encuentra ahí parado

\- ¿Eh? A rey Izana, bienvenido

-Lamento la interrupción

-No se preocupe, estamos entrenando

\- Solo caminaba por aquí y pasaba se me hizo curioso su entrenamiento con tan hermosa joven

-Ella, no se preocupe es mi hermana menor, primer ministro de justicia de Shiruba, primer y única princesa de Shiruba, Mitsuki Asto

-Es un placer hermosa princesa

-Gracias, hermano me retiro ten una buena noche

-Ten buena noche pequeña, recuerda que mañana tengo una misión para ti

-Si, con su permiso

Izana se sorprendió que la joven no le tratara con elegancia aristócrata, incluso lo ignoro, el que derretía a las mujeres con sus halagos había sido ignorado

-Es muy joven no lo cree rey

-Joven rey, mi hermana llego cuando yo tenia solo 15 años, fue la ultima sorpresa del reino pero que ilumino con su belleza este reino, después de ella se dieron los nacimientos de mis sobrinas y en camino mis sobrinos hijos de mis hermanos

-Por un momento pese que ella era su hija

-Decidí no casarme, no he encontrado mujer que crea pueda compartir esta vida que llevo

-Es algo que comparto con usted, abusando de su confianza

-Digame

-Llamame Izana

-Muy bien tu llamame Ryu, ¿Qué deseas Izana?

-Crees que la princesa acepte llevarnos a mi y a los principes por un recorrido

-Ya lo había pensado, mañana la enviare a que los acompañe a recorrer el pueblo y los demás jardines

-Gracias

-Solo una cosa Izana, no creas que Mitsuki es como otras princesas, ella casi no se ostenta con ese cargo a menos que sea necesario.

-Mitsuki Asto, eres una mujer interesante

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

TU RECUERDO

La mañana llego a Shiruba, Zen despertó con el entrar de los rayos del sol, al intentar moverse se percata que su movimiento es limitado, en sus brazos aun duerme Shirayuki, la mira con detenimiento y recuerda lo sucedido por la noche, sonríe para si mismo, sabe que la princesa se sonrojara al verse en esa situación, por lo cual y para su diversión la besa haciendo que despierte

-Buenos días Shirayuki

-Zen, buenos días

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?

-Me gustaría, espera Zen

El joven príncipe observo como su esposa se puso tan colorada como su cabello, lo cual hizo que el emitiera una carcajada en lo que la joven se envolvía por debajo de las cobijas

-Zen, olvide que yo

-Amor, jajajaja, tranquila está bien

-Zen, ¿Qué hora es?

-Mmmm las 9

\- ¿Qué?

Ambos se miraron, tomaron muy enserio lo de relajarse, hacia meses que ninguno de los dos dormia tanto, Zen se puso de pie y tomo su bata para no sonrojar mas a su esposa, la cual lentamente se escabullo hasta el baño, Zen miro al jardín encontrando a su hermano en el mismo, pero que no denoto ser vigilado por el menor, el rey Izana parecía distraído buscando algo más, o más bien alguien. Esto se le hizo curioso a Zen quien decidió mantener vigilado a su hermano, de pronto miro como una joven se acercaba al rey, no pudo divisar su rostro perfectamente ya que esta llevaba una especia de capa, le recordaba a su esposa, en tanto Izana volteo al escuchar los pasos de la joven la cual parecía que buscaba a otra persona sin embargo Zen miraba como su hermano negaba haciendo que la joven le entregara una capa similar a la que ella portaba y avanzando haciendo que por primera vez Izana siguiera a alguien en lugar de ser seguido

-Zen, encontré una nota debajo de la puerta, Zen ¿pasa algo?

-Amor, miraba a Izana, una nota ¿Qué dice?

-Príncipes de Clarines, el rey a pedido un paseo por el pueblo principal de Shiruba, si gustan asistir la primer pincesa de Shiruba y el rey esperan su presencia en la puerta principal a las 9:30 horas.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo, ¿Qué te parece molestar a mi hermano?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal parece que mi hermano quiere salir sin avisarnos

-Zen

-Vamos, él siempre nos molestó a nosotros, ¿Por qué no devolverle el favor?

-Entonces apresurémonos.

En tanto en la puerta principal del castillo Izana miraba impaciente el reloj esperando que Mitsuki le dijera que partirían, en tanto el procuraba ponerse la capa, era sencilla, pero cubría bien el sol y su identidad

-Parece ser que los principes no vendrán

-Princesa te lo dije, ellos no me respondieron por la noche

-No se preocupe alteza, envié un mensaje

-¿Qué?

-Mire, ahí vienen

Izana miro como su hermano corría de la mano de su esposa, seguidos por Obi quien se encargaba de la vigilancia de los príncipes, esto provoco una mueca de molestia en el rey mientras veía como su hermano sonreía con cierto sarcasmo

-Zen

-Hermano, perdonen la tardanza

-Altezas permítanme presentar, mi nombre es Mitsuki Asto princesa de Shiruba, mi hermano el rey me ha solicitado que junto al rey los lleve a pasear y conocer nuestro pueblo principal

Shirayuki sonrio ante dicha noticia haciendo que sacara la capa con la que se cubria cuando salía al pueblo en Clarines, mientras que Zen recibia una capa similar a la de Izana por uno de los sirivientes del palacio y otro acercaba dos caballos

-Princesa Mitsuki

-Mituski por favor princesa Shirayuki, solo llámeme Mitsuki

-En ese caso también llamame solo Shirayuki

-Muy bien ¿Dime que necesitas Shirayuki?

-¿Hay tiendas de hierbas medicinales en el pueblo?

-Mmm hay tiendas fijas, pero las mejores hierbas medicinales las traen los campesinos en los mercados moviles, tu y el príncipe

-Zen, solo llamame Zen

-Bien, ustedes podrán ver que Shiruba tiene muchas plantas medicinales, pero aquí podrán apreciar que se preparan alimentos medicinales

-Zen eso es grandioso

-Si lo se, me intriga mucho conocer lo rica de estas tierras

Izana había colocado la capucha de su capa, sus planes para salir a solas con la princesa se habían venido cuesta abajo, pero trataría de sacar partido y hacer que la joven lo mirara como el estaba acostumbrado, de pronto tuvo a Mitsuki frente a el

-Vaya, para ser el rey parece ser que nunca ha andado entre su pueblo majestad

-Dime Izana

-No quiero, agáchese un poco majestad

Ante la mirada atónita de Zen y Shirayuki este obedeció siendo ese momento en que la joven tomo los mechones del rey haciéndolos hacia atrás de sus oídos y jalando con cierta fuerza y cubriendo mejor su rostro

-Listo, iremos en dos caballos ya que así llamaremos menos la atención

Todos asintieron, Shirayuki iba con Zen, e Izana con Mitsuki, la cual no lo dejo llevar las riendas y lo hizo ir como acompañante, provocando frustración en este, durante el camino al pueblo ella les señalaba los caminos que daban a los pueblos aledaños, así como indicaba de que era cada cultivo que se trabajaba aquel día, Izana no entendía que le pasaba, le gustaba escuchar a la joven, así como el aroma a naranja y uvas que desprendía la joven, Zen y Shirayuki miraban divertidos aquella escena, Izana se estaba relajando, estaba sonriendo sinceramente, así llegaron al pueblo, dejando los caballos a un encargado que parecía saber quien era la princesa, pero mantenía discreción

-Mira Zen, todas son plantas medicinales recién cortadas

-Tambien hay muchos alimentos, Mitsuki

-¿Si?

-Este mercado móvil es a diario

-Si y no, si llegan a diario los campesinos, pero llevan a diversas partes del pueblo sus productos, asi es en todos los pueblos

-Ya veo, mmm podemos caminar por el

-Sientanse libres, solo no llamen la atención tanto la atención, una cosa más, los veré en el bar el dragon rojo al atardecer

-Si, vamos Shirayuki

-Si, muchas gracias Mitsuki

\- ¿Y usted no ira con ellos majestad?

-No me gusta hacer mal tercio

-Bien, ya escucho lo veo en el bar

-No, yo quiero que tu me guíes

-En primer lugar no me trate de tu, en segundo lugar, solo lo hare por ser petición de mi hermano

-¿Por que no me llamas por mi nombre como a mi hermano o a mi cuñada?

-Por que no me agradan los tipos arrogantes, altaneros y que conocen poco a su pueblo, ahora si quiere que lo lleve sígame

Izana quedo anonadado con esa respuesta, sin embargo llamo su atención que la joven sacara una especie de gafas que ocultaban el color narutal de sus ojos

-¿Por que escondes tu mirada?

-El reino entero sabe quien soy por el solo color de mis ojos no es algo fácil, pero cuando uso estas gafas soy solo una paseante mas, bien ¿Qué quiere ver alteza?

-Muéstrame lo que esta gente puede aportar en beneficio a tu nación

En el camino la joven le mostraba las telas, frutas, joyas, todo lo que había en el mercado ambulante, se pronto se encontraron con Zen y Shirayuki la cual miraba con intriga las plantas de una anciana

-Shirayuki, Zen

-Hermano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Shirayuki mira las plantas pero no decide

-Es solo que no conozco estas y desconozco para que sirven, ¿Mitsuki, tú sabes para qué son?

-Claro, buena tarde Shidama

-Joven ama, hacia mucho que no la veía aquí

-El viento me ha traído, ¿te molesta si tomo unas cuantas y explico?

-Claro que no, a él le hubiera gustado ver lo que aprendió

-Lo sé Shidama, lo se

Izana miro que su rostro había sido invadido por la tristeza, sin embargo, la joven se acerco a Shirayuki y comenzó a mostrarle diversas plantas

-Mira esta es raíz de lupa, la ocupan para preparar te y disminuir la presión arterial, esta es flor de ébano y la ocupan para devolver la fortaleza a los huesos

Zen ponía atención a su hermano que mostraba una navaja que recién había comprado así como Zen mostraba un par de guates de caza que había conseguido ahí mismo, de pronto vieron como una niña de unos doce años corrió hacia donde estaban Shirayuki y Mitsuki

-Hannako, ¿Qué haces?

-Majestad, es la princesa Varime, se acerco a donde tallaban madera y algo entro a su ojo, no para de llorar

-Suspiro. Tranquila, Shidama pon a mi cuenta flor de sol y lo que llevamos

-Claro joven ama

-Shirayuki si gustas venir te mostrare como usar esta planta

-Claro

Sin mas las jóvenes comenzaron a andar seguidas de los hermanos, llegando al bar en que habían quedado al punto, para sorpresa de los principes de clarines, los principes de Shiruba se encontraban ahí al igual que el rey, todos tomaban cervezas, en tanto se puso de pie el príncipe Kazou y se acerco a las chicas.

-Mitsuki perdona que te mande a buscar, pero Varime, si su madre se entera de lo que le paso me mata por sacarla

-Tranquilo, pide un poco de agua caliente y que la lleven a la parte superior.

Izana se acerco a ella al igual que Zen y Shirayuki

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Este bar, es de un buen amigo de la familia real, en nuestros días libres venimos aquí

-¿Quién es Varime?

-Majestad, Varime es la tercera hija del príncipe Kazou y la primera hija de la princesa Cloude

-Espera no entiendo

-Mi hermano se caso muy joven con una muy joven viscondeza de un país lejano, con ella tuvo dos hijas, de nombres Milet y Xira, sin embargo al ser un matrimonio sin amor por parte de ella, esta cometió traición y pidió la separación de la corona sabiendo que implicaba alejar también a las pequeñas, lo cual no le importo y se caso con un terrateniente de su nación, posterior a esto mi hermano se deprimió pero la ahora princesa Cloude llego a trabajar a este bar como ayudante y conoció a mi hermano sin saber de su título, lo acepto tal como era y pues aquí están con su nueva familia, ella esta en el castillo convaleciente por su segundo hijo Zian.

-Vaya, es complicado las situaciones familiares

-Seremos socios comerciales, debe estar al tanto majestad para saber como manejamos cada una de nuestras normas

Una mujer se acerco a Mitzuki y entrego el agua solicitada, Shirayuki miro como la joven deposito la flor de sol en el cuenco

-¿Y que harás para aplicarlo?

-Primero esperas unos minutos a que se torne en un color ambar, Varime nos espera arriba

-Yo te sigo, ¿Zen vienes?

-Claro, me gusta ver como sirve esa flor, Izana

-Camina

Todos subieron a una pequeña habitación donde había una cama, juguetes, dulces, y una niñera quien cuidaba de dos pequeños, una niña de unos cinco años quien se encontraba llorando y un niño de cuatro años quien jugaba sin prestar mucha atención a la pequeña, pero que cuando entro corrio hacia Mitsuki

-Tía

-Daisuke, saluda por favor

-Buenas tarde

-Todos- Buenas tardes

-Les presento al hijo del príncipe Toshiro y la princesa Alid, su nombre es Daisuke, enano, déjame ver a Varime ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip

-Shirayuki, ves ese bote con bolitas de algodón

-Si

-Toma unas cuantas

Shirayuki y su deseo de aprender la hicieron apresurarse, luego las acerco a la princesa quien le entrego el preparado de flor

-Bien, sumerge unas cuantas bolitas y saca una, no la exprimas

-Bien

-Varime, pequeña abre tus ojos

-No quiero

-Anda, se que te duelen pero necesito aplicarte agua

-Me va a doler

-No te lo prometo

-No

-Shirayuki dame la primer bolita

-Si

-Varime dame tu mano, tu misma pasaras la bolita en tus ojos asi cerrados y sentiras que solo es agua

La pequeña niña, hizo lo que su tia le dijo y comenzó a reir, sin que esta se diera cuenta que su tia le pedia a Shirayuki tomar otra bolita y que al abrir los ojos la pequeña, la princesa de Clarines exprimiría el liquido en sus pequeños ojos, siendo ejecutada la maniobra causando sorpresa en la pequeña niña

-Eso fue trampa tia

-Pero ya no duele

-Es cierto

-Agradece a la princesa Shirayuki

-Muchas gracias majestad

Mientras veían esta escena Zen se comenzaba a dar cuenta que le agradaba la idea de tener familia con Shirayuki, era una mujer tierna y hermosa al verse en el sentido de la maternidad, en tanto Izana se realizaba muchas preguntas, a lo cual decidió bajar a donde estaban el rey y los principes

-Izana

-Ryu, ¿solo?

-Ese par fue a pedir mas bebida

-Este bar

-Aquí somos libres de protocolos, de cargas, somos solo nosotros

-¿Por que tienen niños aquí?

-Jajajajaja Izana los niños aquí están por que les damos a sus madres un dia libres de deberes reales y de madres

-Libres de protocolos

-Si, el dueño de este bar es un gran amigo de nuestra infancia y los que vienen aquí saben quienes somos pero nos tratan como sus iguales y nos respetan

-Vaya, veo que incluso tocaran música

-Si, es el ultimo día previo a los marcos de comercio, la mayoría son personal que labora en esos días y no hay libertad por semanas

Izana seguía hablando amenamente con Ryu, en tanto Shirayuki y Zen llegaron a la mesa, siendo invitados por los reyes a tomar asiento, la música sonaba, Izana bebia y por primera vez en años se divertía, Shirayuki y Zen hablaban muy tranquilamente sobre lo divertidos que estaban, los principes Kazou y Toshiro se les unieron, todos reian y departían, de pronto la mirada de Izana buscaba a Mitsuki, la cual bajaba la escalera, de pronto un hombre se puso de pie

-Mitsuki, cantanos algo

-Si, princesa, cante algo para nosotros

-Ya va, ya va, solo denme un trago y lo hare

Izana miraba con sorpresa, el rey se acerco a el para hablarle al oído

-Te dije que mi hermana no era una princesa común

-Ryu yo quisiera

Izana no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, era un ritmo candente pero triste a la vez dando paso a la voz de la joven de ojos violeta

 _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_

 _Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento_

 _Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar_

 _Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

 _Un beso gris, un beso blanco_

 _Todo depende del lugar_

 _Que yo me fui, eso está claro_

 _Pero tu recuerdo no se va_

 _Siento tus labios en las noches de verano_

 _Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad_

 _Pero a veces me quieren matar_

 _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_

 _Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento_

 _Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar_

 _Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

 _A veces gris, a veces blanco_

 _Todo depende del lugar_

 _Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado_

 _Sé que te tengo que olvidar_

 _Pero yo le puse una velita a Todos mis santos_

 _Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí_

 _No dejes de pensar en mí_

 _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_

 _Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento_

 _Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar_

 _Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

 _(Piensa en mí) Es antídoto y veneno al corazón_

 _(Te hace bien) Que quema y moja, que viene y va_

 _(¿Tú donde estás?) Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós_

 _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

 _Como aguacero de mayo_

 _Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

 _Y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel_

 _Quema y moja por igual_

 _Y ya no sé lo que pensar_

 _Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

 _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

 _Le lo lay lelo lelo_

 _Rompe fuerte sobre mi_

 _Pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón_

 _Quema y moja por igual, sé que te tengo que olvidar_

 _Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal_

La música termino y las bebidas volvieron a correr, Zen y Shirayuki regresaron a su charla, pero Izana se percató de la inmensa tristeza que hubo en aquella canción, miro como la princesa salió fuera del bar, en tanto el rey Ryu se acerco a el de nueva cuenta

-No intentes saber que le pasa

-¿Qué?

-Ella aun esta en duelo

-¿Duelo?

-Su prometido, Alen, desapareció en alta mar hace ya dos años

-Eso es trágico

-Todo el reino estaba contento con su compromiso, ella era mas vivaz, amaba su libertad fuera de la política, el era un joven herbolario, joven pero muy audaz con las plantas, ambos eran una pareja feliz y prometían un matrimonio pacifico y armonioso, como el de tu hermano y su esposa

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Shiruba estaba en una época de fuertes lluvias y tremendas heladas, lo cual hizo que mucha gente en el pueblo enfermara, por lo que la corte de justicia que se encontraba en manos del entonces ministro Takahashi, ordeno que los jóvenes herbolarios trataran de ir en busca de plantas medicinales para curar al pueblo

-Él se embarcó entonces

-Si, pero la tormenta arrecio aquella noche, el barco jamás volvió, la tripulación completa desapareció; y aunque enviamos una flota no hayamos rastro alguno, desde entonces mi hermana se cerro al mundo y se sumergio a sus deberes reales solamente

-Es una tragedia

-Que te puedo decir, ella es así y dime, todos tenemos una historia, seguimos bebiendo

-Claro

La noche continuo entre el ambiente del baile hizo que Zen bebiera y bailara en demasía con su esposa, ya entrada la noche todos volvían a escondidas al castillo, los príncipes de Shiruba parecía que le temían aun a las represalias de la reina madre, por lo cual cuales chiquillos entraron al mismo, Shirayuki y Zen se dirigieron a sus aposentos con planes de amor en mente, en tanto Izana volvió a su alcoba donde al recostarse no podía sacar de su mente a la princesa Mitsuki, ella tenia ese algo que no podía encontrar en nadie más, pero como decirlo, al terminar las negociaciones el volvería a Clarines y ella se quedaría ahí, debía buscar una forma de acercarse a ella, sin embargo las negociaciones empezaron y no pudo tener nuevamente contacto con la princesa, sin embargo llego la ultima reunión, en tanto se encontraba en su habitación preparándose, miraba con envidia que su hermano había disfrutado su luna de miel con Shirayuki, pero a la vez los compadecía, por que volviendo a Clarines deberían atender mil y un cosas que los mantendría separados

-Pase

-Majestad

-Obi, gracias por auxiliarme estos días

-Ha sido un placer, la reunión final con el rey y el parlamento está listo, los príncipes están ahí por igual

-Bien, recuérdales a Shirayuki y Zen que mañana partimos a Clarines

-Si majestad

El avanzo a la sala, el consejo era un grupo difícil a los aires de cambios del nuevo reinado y no confiaban en Clarines, al entrar a la sala, diviso al rey a cada lado de él los príncipes, pero su mirada buscaba a Mitsuki, la cual no se encontraba en la sala, de pronto entro la princesa ataviada de un hermoso vestido rosa, así como una tiara de perlas rosas, esto lo hizo sentir palpitaciones aceleradas en el castillo, ella parecía concentrada en él, la negociación comenzó el moderador llevaba con calma todo hasta que de pronto se puso de pie un hombre mayor

-Objeto

-Conde Macerat diga ante el parlamento porque objeta

-Objeto que sellemos el pacto con Clarines, ya que nada nos sustenta que son honestos

-¿Esta cuestionando las palabras del rey de Shiruba?

-Cuestiono a ambos reyes, ninguno de ellos son hombres de familia, por lo cual no sabemos si pueden ver los intereses que ponemos en riesgo el patrimonio de nuestra gente

-Rey Izana, desea decir algo

-No soy un hombre de familia, por que he procurado las familias de mi nación, que esten en estabilidad y armonía

-¿Qué nos da seguridad que no son falsa sus palabras, que Clarines tiene en bienestar a su gente?

-Invito a cualquiera que escoja este parlamento a vivir en Clarines por el tiempo que ustedes pongan de prueba, asi podrá verificar que como protejo a mi gente, lo hare con Shiruba apoyando de manera plena al rey pero sobre todo al pueblo de esta nación

-Rey Ryu, usted no tiene hijos ni esposa que pudieran ejercer esta propuesta como nos responde a esto, como parlamento nos preocupa el bienestar de la nación y no sellaremos ningún acuerdo

-Alto

Todos miraron atónitos, la princesa Mitsuki se había puesto de pie, ella sin mas se poso frente al rey y se inclinó ante el mismo

-Hemano, querido Rey de Shiruba, se que no debo interrumpir o hablar antes que tu, pero no puedo permitir que pongan en duda tus decisiones, permíteme hablar ante el parlamento

-Adelante princesa Mitsuki

-Señores, este parlamento sabe de antemano que durante mi periodo como ministro de justicia he llevado a Shiruba a una estabilidad antes desconocida por que yo misma he ido al pueblo infiltrada para ver que los actos de corrupción se detengan así como disminuir los delitos que se generaban y vigilar que ningún invasor entre a afectar nuestra nación, por lo cual me ofrezco para ir a la nación de Clarines y vivir el periodo de prueba que ustedes impongan

-Princesa, usted es solo una mujer, entiende que correría un gran riesgo, ira sin doncellas, ni guardia personal, iría usted sola con sus pertenecías, solo eso

-Correré el riesgo, porque confió en las ideas de mi hermano el rey de Shiruba, y confió en el rey de Clarines y sus intenciones hacia nuestra nación.

-El parlamento no tiene objeción, si la princesa Mitsuki regresa a Shiruba en un periodo de un año sana y salva aceptaremos la alianza con Clarines

Izana miraba sorprendido, la princesa iría a Clarines, pero eso no lo debía emocionar, no a el, que siempre mantenía serenidad ante las cosas, el rey Ryu se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio

-Muy bien, yo el rey Ryu enviare a mi hermana la primera princesa de Shiruba a Clarines, con la única protección de su espada, Rey Izana, entienda que un preciado tesoro para Shiruba estará bajo su resguardo

-Rey Ryu, tenga por seguro que la princesa podrá observar el manejo de mi nación y que al volver en seis meses podrá decirles la seguridad que esta alianza le dará a Shiruba

Mitsuki miro con cierto enojo a Izana pero este le miraba con prepotencia y orgullo, con la mirada el expresaba su victoria, tendría a la princesa en su territorio y el trataría de entrar a la mente de tan orgullosa y caprichosa mujer.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

BIENVENIDOS A CLARINES

Un barco esperaba en el puerto de Shiruba, Obi ya había revisado que todo se encontrara en orden, y en la plataforma se encontraba Zen y Shirayuki, quienes miraban como la princesa de Shiruba se despedía de su familia en tanto Izana hacia lo mismo con el Rey Ryu.

-Zen, lo que dijo tu hermano será poco agradable para Mitsuki

-Lo sé, pero ella acepto eso con la finalidad de darle confianza al parlamento

-Espero que en Clarines no le pongan difícil la situación como cuando

-Perdona amor

-Zen

-Se que para ti fue difícil que aceptaran nuestro amor, pero admiro que te hayas esforzado ante todo pronostico

-Zen, siempre me esforzare

-Tortolos, es hora de marcharnos

-Hermano

-Vamos Zen, debemos llegar en dos días, si llegamos antes evitaremos que manden gente inecesaria

-Si llegamos antes podremos enviar un mensaje con las aves

Todos subieron al barco, las olas dejaron avanzar el barco sin problema alguno, Izana revisaba documentación junto a Zen ya que al regresar deberían informar sobre los sucedido en Shiruba y los acuerdo a los que se habían llegado, en tanto Shirayuki y Mitsuki se encontraban en otra habitación

-Mitsuki, ¿estás bien con venir a Clarines?

-En verdad, me hizo hablar mi impulso, pero no podía permitir que el parlamento tomara así las decisiones

-Pero, ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que propuso Izana?

-Que lo hizo por arrogancia, pero el en cierto modo quiere lo mismo que yo, verdad en la nobleza

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _-Princesa, como quieres saber como trabajo para el pueblo de Clarines e infiltrarte en el, diremos que eres solamente una guardia que me asistirá a partir de ahora, así no ostentaras tu cargo de princesa se Shiruba ¿Qué dices a eso?_

 _-Me parece bien majestad, pero, ¿por qué servirle a usted?_

 _-Sencillo, así podrás ver de cerca como manejo los asuntos del reino y podrás ver sin hipocresías a la gente, además, quiero ver como se comportan con alguien ajeno a la nobleza que este cerca de mi_

 _-Está bien, acepto_

 _-Fin de Flash Back-_

-En fin, yo acepte esa posición

-Sabes, Izana esta feliz de que vengas a Clarines

-Shirayuki, se que es el hermano de tu esposo

-Es verdad, Izana es alguien difícil pero en cierta manera, contigo se ha comportado diferente

-Pff, entonces si es alguien difícil de manejar

-Un poco, pero en verdad le preocupa el bienestar del pueblo

-Shirayuki, ¿Tu aun tienes problemas en Clarines?

-Tengo algunos, no todos me aceptan pero no me dejo vencer por esa situación, siempre quiero estar apoyando a Zen en todo, y si me rindiera no lo lograría

-Es bueno que tu y el se amen de esa manera

Una campana se hizo sonar era la hora de la cena, ya en plena cena se encontraban Shirayuki, Zen, Obi, Izana y Mitsuki, Izana insitia en que Mitsuki se entara a su lado, pero esta le dio el asiento a Obi quien al haber estado cuidando de Shirayuki tantos años, entendia cuando una mujer se molestaba con alguien, por lo cual y a petición de Shirayuki apoyaría a Mitsuki como lo hizo con ella, la cena se llevaba con calma

-Maestro, al llegar Mitsuhide se podrá reincorporar a nuestra compañía

-Si Obi, pero ya que tocamos el tema Shirayuki

-Si Zen, dime

-En razón de que Kiki está a unos meses de dar a luz, no puede estar bajo presión, sería posible que ella estuviera contigo en tanto Obi me acompaña con Mitsuhide a realizar diversas diligencias

-Claro, no tengo problema, será agradable cuidar de Kiki

Izana solo miraba con tranquilidad la cena, no podía obligar las cosas, no en ese momento, ya podría hacer que Mitsuki lo mirara, de pronto se escucho el sonar de una tormenta que se avecinaba, Mitsuki se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

-Hermano

-Dime Zen

-Se que te preocupa su retirada, así como nos preocupa a nosotros

-No digas tonterías

-Te conozco lo suficiente

-Esto es molesto, mejor me retiro a dormir

Izana salió directo a su cuarto, la noche se hizo mas profunda y la tormenta que golpeaba el barco de manera estruendosa, su preocupación por Mitsuki se incrementó, a lo cual decidió salir a caminar un poco, en el pasillo encontró a Shirayuki

-Shirayuki, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Me sentí un poco mareada y fui a la cocina para prepárame un poco té, no quise despertar a nadie y tu Izana ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

-A ti no te puedo mentir ¿Verdad?

-Eres como un hermano mayor para mí, me he percatado como miras a Mitsuki

-Sabes, ella me hace sentir deseos de retarla, de hacerla enojar y me agrada que no me trate igual que los demás

-Creo que estas teniendo sentimientos de amor

-No se si lo son o no, jamás he sentido amor por alguien que no sea de mi familia

-Es cosa de tiempo, Zen es más expresivo que tú, pero sé que tú puedes mostrar a tu manera amor

-Deberías volver a la cama

-Sabes, cuando pase cerca de la habitación de Mitsuki, la escuche llorar

-Vuelve a la cama o Zen movilizara media guardia

-Descansa Izana

-Hermano

-¿Eh?

-Dime hermano

-Está bien, descansa hermano

Izana sintió paz al poderle contar a alguien lo que sentía y quien mejor que Shirayuki, de pronto recordó las palabras de ella "La escuche llorar", eso provoco que el se encaminara a la habitación de Mitsuki, la cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta pero sin princesa en su interior, a lo cual sin tratar de escandalizar a nadie salió viéndola en la cubierta mojándose bajo la lluvia y llorando como si no hubiera mañana, el recordó la historia que Ryu le había contado, entonces se acercó, quitándose su abrigo y usándolo para cubrir a la princesa

-Deja de llorar princesa de la luna, que alteras las aguas

-Déjeme en paz majestad

-No lo hare, me quedare aquí, pero te dejare llorar lo que tengas que llorar

-Te lo dijo mi hermano ¿verdad?

-Si, pero deduzco que nunca lloraste

\- ¿Cómo?

-Cuando mi padre murió, no me permití llorar en absoluto, debía ser fuerte, por mi madre, por Zen

-Gracias Majes…

Izana se acercó rápidamente y beso a Mitsuki, la cual quedo sumamente sorprendida ante esta acción, pero al recibir el beso se dejo llevar, porque, ella no lo sabía, desde el momento en que lo vio ella sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, se negaba a aceptar esa atracción sentía que traicionaba a su amor perdido, pero ese beso, la hacia sentirse bien, por lo cual no dudo en corresponder, la tormenta comenzó a cesar, ambos se separaron después de aquel beso

-Perdona no podía seguir ocultando que tengo sentimientos hacia ti princesa Mitsuki

-Rey Izana, yo no sé si esto sea correcto

-Jamás había sentido amor por una mujer. Pero contigo es diferente

-Usted es un rey arrogante altanero

-Y tu princesa una niña caprichosa, arrogante pero muy hermosa y que desde el momento en que vi tus bellos ojos me enamoré

-Yo

-Mitsuki Asto, permíteme a mi Izana Wistaria cuidar y proteger de ti, prometo que no dejare que uno solo de tus días se vea cubierto de infelicidad

-Yo

-Mitsuki, cásate conmigo, conviértete en mi reina

Al otro día en el barco zarpaba ya con cercanías a Clarines en tanto Izana, había mandado a llamar a su despacho a Zen, Obi y Shirayuki; quienes ya se encontraban ahí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Zen cálmate

-Hermano, le propusiste matrimonio a la princesa a unas horas de llegar a Clarines, como crees

\- ¿Y qué te contesto ella hermano?

-Díganos majestad, que respuesta ha recibido

-Ella dijo que si, pero con una condición y es donde Zen tu me ayudaras con tus aves

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues es que

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Izana miraba la sorpresa de la princesa, la cual reacciono riendo y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo_

 _-Si quiere que me case con usted majestad, deberá pedir el permiso a mi hermano el rey obtener la respuesta antes de que lleguemos al castillo, si él lo aprueba aceptare, antes no._

 _-Hare lo que me pides princesa, pero si logro obtener el permiso de tu hermano el rey dejaras de llamarme majestad y comenzaras a llamarme por mi nombre Izana_

 _-Esta bien, dudo que logres que el mensaje llegue a tiempo MA-JES-TAD._

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-Zen espero que con esta explicación me auxilies

-No te preocupes, enviare a la ave mas rápida en el barco

-Gracias, Shirayuki

-¿Si?

-Gracias

Izana solo sonreía desde ese momento, aunque no había visto mas por la mañana a su princesa, el estaba mas alegre y jovial de lo acostumbrado, tanto que termino su trabajo antes del medio día y decidio practicar con su hermano como en su infancia. Pronto se diviso la costa y se realizaron los preparativos para su descenso, Izana pidió que los cuatro viajaran en el mismo carruaje. El viaje aun era algo largo por lo cual pararon un poco para almorzar en un pequeño pueblo

-Mitsuki

-Digame majestad

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que nos encontramos aquí y damos un paseo ocultando nuestra identidad?

-Me parece bien, así podre comenzar a hacer el informe

-Bien, Zen ¿Tu y Shirayuki quisieran venir?

-No, gracias, Shirayuki se ha decido recostar

-¿estas bien Shirayuki?

-Si, debe ser el viaje me sentí algo mareada, mejor descansare un poco

-Bien, entonces, Mitsuki

-Majestad, aun no se sabe poner una capa

-Avanza o se nos hara tarde

Zen reia al ver alejar a su heramano y la princesa, en tanto se sento a lado de su esposa, quien se veía un tanto palida

-¿Estas enferma?

-No, es solo que desde que subimos al barco, me sentí mareada, pero debe ser por el oleaje y mi cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a tierra firme

-Sabes, me interesa que el ave llegue pronto

-¿Por que Zen?

-La ultima vez que vi a mi hermano sonreír así, fue cuando le dije que nos casaríamos

-¿Qué?

-El dijo que te quería como una hermana menor, y no le daba mas que felicidad que nuestro amor fuera sincero

-¿Me pregunto qué paso con Haki?

-Ella es pasado para Izana, es mejor

-Pero

-Mira, popo está llegando, silva amor

Shirayuki hizo que popo descendiera y le entregara una carta la cual llevaba el sello real de Shiruba, sin embargo, ella y Zen decidieron esperar a que todos volvieran al carruaje, lo cual no tardo mucho y este mismo avanzo al castillo el cual se comenzaba a divisar

-Por cierto, hermano

-¿Qué pasa Zen?

-Te llego esta carta antes de que volviéramos a subir

-Jum, déjame leerla, vaya Mitsuki

\- Dígame su majestad

-Llámame Izana

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermano, el rey, a autorizado nuestro matrimonio

-Ese maldito

-Ja ja ja

Zen y Shirayuki solo podía reír ante la escena en que la princesa deseaba ahorcar a Izana quien se divertía con el jugueteo de pronto el carruaje paro

-Bien, Mitsuki, esto cambia nuestro acuerdo

-No

-¿Qué?

-Si bien mi mano esta en compromiso contigo, mis deberes son independientes, sigamos diciendo que solo soy una guardia, veamos cómo reacciona tu gente

-Me parece bien

Al bajar del carruaje Mitsuhide, Kiki y la reina madre, les esperaban en la entrada, acompañados de una compañía enviada por la corte

-Madre

-izana, hijo mío

-Mamá

-Mi pequeño, sean bienvenidos, Shirayuki, estas muy pálida ¿estás bien?

-Si, solo fue el viaje majestad

-Después iré a verte a tus aposentos me preocupas hija

-No, no hay de qué preocuparse

-¿Quien es tan hermosa joven que los acompaña?

-Madre, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Mitsuki, ella estará como guardia y asesora por parte del reino de Shiruba

-Majestad es un placer conocer a tan grandiosa mujer

-El placer es mío, entonces trabajaras a lado del rey

-Si su majestad no objeta nada, así lo hare

-Me parece grandioso, pues bienvenidos a casa, bienvenidos a Clarines.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

EL ATAQUE

La mañana se asomaba en el palacio, la reina despertó con gran alegría, su hijo mayor se había acercado la noche anterior a ella como cuando era pequeño

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _-Izana, hijo ¿pasa algo?_

 _-Mamá, hay algo que quiero contarte y pedirte_

 _-¿Qué pasa hijo? Me preocupas_

 _-Mamá, recuerdas a la joven que llego con nosotros_

 _-¿Mitsuki, la guardia de Shiruba?_

 _-Si_

 _-Claro, es una joven muy hermosa_

 _-No es una simple guardia o asesora madre_

 _-¿Qué? Explícate Izana_

 _-Madre, ella es la princesa de Shiruba, hermana menor del rey en turno_

 _-Hijo, pero dime exactamente ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _-Desde que la conocí, me enamoré de ella_

 _-Hijo eso es una hermosa noticia_

 _-Camino de vuelta en el barco le pedí que se case conmigo, ella acepto siempre que el rey de Shiruba lo autorizara_

 _-¿Quieres que intervenga?_

 _-El ya nos dio la autorización madre, lo que quiero pedirte es el anillo del corazón de dragón_

 _-Hijo, en verdad, ella es tu amor, me alegra mucho_

 _-Quien mejor que la princesa de la luna de plata para cuidar el corazón del rey dragón_

 _-Hijo, me alegro mucho por ti, pero la tendremos que presentar como la princesa_

 _-No, ella me ha pedido separar su misión de trabajo con nuestro sentimiento, después de que termine la misión lo hare de manera oficial_

 _-Hijo, estoy muy feliz que hayas encontrado a quien amar_

 _-Ella es diferente madre, es como me decía Zen, cuando encuentras a esa mujer que no te ve por el título, sino por quien eres._

 _-Reitero mi alegría mi querido hijo_

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

La reina llego al comedor, donde ya esperaba toda la familia, así como sus leales compañeros, la reina se acerco al mayordomo y comento algo, lo cual hizo que de inmediato salieran los sirvientes, dejando el desayuno en privado

-Madre, ¿pasa algo?

-Hijos, tenemos muchos pendientes, sin embargo, es momento de que Shirayuki como nueva integrante de la familia real, nos auxilie para poder cumplimentar

-¿Eh? Si, no tengo problemas, solo díganme que hacer

-Bien Shirayuki te pediré que me acompañes a la supervisión de un hospital que se mando a instalar en el antiguo palacio Marsube, quiero que me des tu punto de vista o si es necesario que la jefa de médicos vaya a organizar nuevas estrategias

-Si claro

-Zen, te pediré que recibas a los representantes de los pueblos pesqueros, enviaron una carta con referencia a que el tesorero cobra impuestos elevados y miente sobre los avances en las construcciones de los muros de seguridad

-Si madre, resolveré el asunto lo antes posible

-Izana, hijo, la corte esta intrigada por tu viaje solicitan un informe de tu parte a todo el congreso, así como el saber en qué términos se trabajara con Shiruba

-Lo hare madre

\- ¿Y Mitsuki?

-Se esta preparando para el trabajo que tendrá conmigo hoy

-Ya veo, bien queridos que inicie nuestro día, que es algo complicado

Sin mas todos comenzaron su día en el reino, Shirayuki comenzó su día con energías, ayudando a su ahora suegra en todo lo que le había requerido, sin embargo al medio día, comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza terrible, siendo que no paro en sus actividades, en tanto Zen se acompañaba de Obi y Mitsuhide los cuales siempre procuraban la seguridad del príncipe, Izana por su parte comenzó a preparase para entrar ante los miembros de la corte, lentamente abrió las puertas, miro a su lado derecho pues Mitsuki iba ahí, seria ella la vocera de Shiruba, un golpe para los miembros de la corte, ya que se reusaban a abrir nuevos mercados. Ahí estaba Haki, con su nuevo amor, ella lo miraba con intriga, pero a la vez con altanería, cosa que a él le provocaba un nudo de coraje, sin embargo, volvió a mirar a Mitsuki, ella le sonrió levemente, eso le dio confianza.

-Apreciable corte, agradezco su presencia, aquí, daré la voz al representante para esta sesión, lord Bermont

-Majestad, lo saludo y agradezco sus labores, sin embargo, esta tarde quiero plantear la preocupación de esta corte en relación a los tratos comerciales que se realizaron con el pueblo de Shiruba.

-Sus dudas serán aclaradas, sin embargo, no por mí, sino por la señorita Mitsuki quien ha sido enviada por el mismo rey a efecto de dar el conocimiento a los temas referentes a los intercambio comerciales.

Haki miro a la chica, algo no le agradaba, sin embargo, eso no la haría perder su porte altanero al rey.

-Señores, comprendo mejor que nadie sus preocupaciones en relación a la forma en que nuestros pueblos trabajaran, el comercio de plata y otros minerales ricos en mi nación, quedaran a disposición de su reino claro que será a cambio del precio justo.

-Shiruba la ha enviado a usted señorita ¿Cuál es la finalidad de su presencia aquí?

-Nuestro rey es un hombre sumamente noble, pero es aún más precavido, su deseo es saber cómo es la aristocracia en su reino, ya que, si bien este parlamento es importante, así como las personas que integran la realeza, el pueblo es lo más importante, ya que del pueblo depende el sustento del reino

-Usted ¿está diciendo que nosotros no somos nada al reino?

-No, lo que digo, es que, sin el pueblo, sus trabajadores, sus campesinos, como aristocracia no tendrían casas limpias, no habría alimentos, no tendría una sociedad que aportara todo tipo de trabajos.

-¿Usted cree que alguien respaldaría su idea?

De pronto Izana se puso de pie y camino hacia Mitsuki, le tomo la mano y la beso, esto hizo que se sonrojara, pero al mismo tiempo provoco la ira rotunda de Haki, quien despreciaba aquel acto lleno de ternura.

-Si, yo el rey Izana, respaldo a la joven enviada de Shiruba

El parlamento quedo en silencio, el que Izana respaldara a alguien, significaba que en verdad era una persona de suma confianza y traería beneficios al reino, sin embargo, no todos eran felices Haki sentía como la sangre le hervía de la furia por aquel beso en la mano de la joven, con ella nunca había tenido muestras de cariño alguno en público y ahora una extraña era merecedora de ese privilegio. Aunque quería ponerse de pie y reclamar, sabía que su acompañante lo miraría mal. Por lo cual decidió guardar su reclamo para un momento mas privado.

La sesión del día termino, los acuerdos se manejaron, la noche llegaba al reino, la reina se regocijaba en su felicidad, esta noche la cena la tendrían en sus comedores privados, el rey había solicitado al personal preparar la mesa en el balcón que daba vista a los jardines del castillo, en tanto Zen llegaba a su comedor, en donde Shirayuki ya lo esperaba con la cena preparada por ella misma.

-Zen, que bueno que haz vuelto

-Fue algo pesado, te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti

\- ¿A que debemos que preparara la cena?

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida?

\- No yo no dije nada de eso

\- Empecemos

Zen miraba a su esposa, le parecía sumamente hermosa, la cena iba con tranquilidad, en tanto Izana recibía a Mitsuki quien entraba con intriga ante el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Izana, que ocurre?

-Nada, solo quería cenar con mi prometida

-El parlamento es difícil

-Sí, pero te aseguro que se acostumbraran a las nuevas líneas de comercio

-El día ha sido algo ajetreado, sabes solo quiero descansar por el momento

-Te parece si cenamos la luna pronto aparecerá y me encanta como te ves bajo su luz

-Acepto la cena, en verdad muero de hambre

En tanto Zen terminaba su cena y Shirayuki le acerco un postre, hecho por ella misma, a Zen le parecía maravilloso todo. Pronto la joven princesa saco una pequeña cajita de madera y se la dio a su esposo

-¿Qué es esto?

-Zen, si lo abres, lo vas a averiguar

Zen abrió aquella pequeña caja, dentro de ella se encontraba una pequeña sonaja de plata, él se quedó extrañado, miro a su esposa la cual sonreía enormemente

-¿Estas en cinta?

-Sí, jejejeje, lo confirme esta tarde que estaba en el hospital con tu madre

\- ¿En verdad?

-Si

-Shirayuki, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Zen, seremos padres

-Esto será una gran noticia.

Zen no dudo en abrazar y besar dulcemente a su esposa, en tanto Izana observaba el jardín junto a Mitsuki mientras tomaban té

-Izana pasa algo

-Si, necesito decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

Izana se puso de pie y se acercó a Mitsuki la cual se puso de pie de inmediato, de pronto el rey se arrodillaba ante ella.

-Princesa de Shiruba, ¿Te casarías con este rey que está a tus pies?

-Izana, ya lo has pedido y te he dicho que si

-Pero no había podido darte esto

Izana coloco el anillo en la mano de Mitzuki, para luego besar su mano, ambos se miraban era un momento romántico, hasta que de pronto una flecha enemiga rompía aquel momento.

-Mitsuki ¿estás bien?

-SÍ, ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar las campanas de alerta, Zen entraba con su esposa hasta donde su hermano.

-Izana, estamos bajo ataque

-Ya me di cuenta, Shirayuki, tú y Mitsuki vayan donde mi madre

-Sí, pero

-Amor, ve con Mitsuki

-Traquila, yo las protegeré, vayan con cuidado

Shirayuki y Mitsuki corrieron hasta la pieza de la reina, sin embargo, al llegar se encontraron con una escena inesperada, la reina estaba herida y un grupo de intrusos intentaban llévasela

-Mitsuki, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Quedate atrás de mí, los hare retroceder, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, ve con la reyna y detén el sangrado.

-Entiendo

Mitsuki saco su espada y se abalanzó contra los atacantes, Shirayuki esperaba el momento preciso, la reina necesitaba de su ayuda, de pronto la reina quedo libre, a lo cual ella corrió, la reina despertó y miro a su nuera, la cual presionaba su herida

-Tranquila pequeña, estaré bien

-Resista por favor

-Pequeña, he sobrevivido a cosas peores

De pronto Zen e Izana entraron, lo que hizo que los atacantes salieran rápidamente por la ventana, Izana solo miro como su prometida le decía algo, pero estaba bloqueado, algo le impedía moverse, de pronto Zen lo golpeo por la espalda

-Hermano, debemos llevar a mamá, ve tras Mitsuki, ella salió para ir tras los atacantes

-Zen, dejo a mamá en tus manos

Izana salió e inmediatamente junto a su escolta personal, de pronto Izana encontró otra escena que no era de su agrado, Mitsuki se encontraba herida con una flecha tirada en el piso y su caballo a un lado, Izana corrió y la tomo en brazos

-Mitsuki, ¿estás bien?

-Solo in rasguño en el brazo

-Tranquila iremos al castillo

-Logre arrancar esto de la ropa de uno de ellos durante la pelea

Izana lo tomo era uno de los escudos de la academia de Lyrias, sin embargo, no lo mostro a su gente, por lo que lo guardo y subió con su prometida para volver al castillo, ya ahí fue recibido por los médicos del castillo, para que atendieran a Mitsuki, luego se dirigió a donde atendían a su madre, afuera esperaba Zen

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Shirayuki esta con ella, parece que tenían que operar

-Zen, en cuanto tengas noticias, ve a mi despacho

-¿Qué harás?

-Proteger a mi familia

Izana escribía en su despacho, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de angustia y miedo, el mismo miedo de cuando murió su padre, se sentía un rey inepto, cuando de pronto se escuchó el tocar de su puerta

-Hermano

-Dime

-Mamá estará bien, aún esta delicada pero bien

-¿Sabes algo de Mitsuki?

-Shirayuki la fue a revisar en persona, estará bien, la flecha no daño nada importante por ahora duerme

-Zen

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-El ataque fue interno

-¿Qué?

Izana saco aquel emblema que había escondido de su gente, Zen lo miro con seriedad, estaban siendo traicionados por alguien de quien no lo creían. Ambos se quedaron hablando toda la noche, mientras el amanecer se asomaba en Clarines, Zen entro a su habitación, ahí estaba su esposa durmiendo, sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó, y poso su mano en el vientre de Shirayuki, tenía una razón más para proteger el reino, tenía que hacer seguro el lugar en donde nacería su primogénito, de pronto Shirayuki despertó.

-¿No has dormido nada?

-Izana me dio el día libre, mañana haremos investigaciones

-¿Cómo está el?

-Preocupado, cree que es prudente que nos mantengamos alertas

-Iré a ver a tu mamá en un rato, ¿por qué no duermes y vamos juntos?

-Está bien

Zen se acostó a lado de su esposa, y dulcemente coloco su cabeza en el vientre de ella, en tanto Shirayuki acariciaba el cabello de su amado Zen, Izana por su parte entraba a la habitación de Mitsuki, a la cual miro dormir, se sentó a su lado y con un beso en la frente la despertó

-Hola

-Hola extraño

-¿Cómo estás?

-Duele

-Eres una tonta, ¿por qué te enfrentaste a ellos?

-Querían dañar a tu madre, no podía permitirlo

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me diste?

-Sí

-Necesito ayuda de tu hermano

-Pero

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojeras bobo, no has dormido en toda la noche

-¿No puedo engañarte verdad?

-No

-Necesito que vuelvas a Shiruba pero que te lleves a mi madre contigo

-No te dejare solo

-Pero

-No, enviaremos a tu madre, pero si quieres que te ayude será a mi modo

-Acepto con una condición

-Dime

Los días pasaron, la reina y Mitsuki partieron de Clarines con dirección a Shiruba, en tanto Izana había ordenado que Shirayuki descansara, pues ya se encontraba al tanto de su gravidez, Kiki había dado a luz a un niño, parecido a Mitsuhide, pero con los ojos de ella, un mes después de aquel ataque Izana se encontraba en el parlamento, cuando de pronto sonaron las alertas de ejercito aproximándose, lo cual hizo que el parlamento saliera tras el rey.

EL ejército se detuvo a la entrada del castillo, Izana dio la orden de abrir el portón, un hombre con armadura bajo del mismo

-Rey Izana, nos volvemos a ver

-Príncipe Takeshi

-Rey Izana de Wistaria, heme aquí a mi Takeshi Asto, tercer príncipe de Shiruba, dirigente del ejercito de Shiruba, para poner a su servicio a parte de nuestros mejores elementos, así mismo solicito su permiso para realizar el protocolo real

-Bienvenidos sean aliados de Clarines

El ejército ingreso al castillo, toda la aristocracia, Zen y Shirayuki entraron a la sala parlamentaria, en tanto las campanas sonaban al llamado del pueblo para que se reunieran, Haki miraba con intriga todo, pero su acompañante miraba con furia, de pronto el príncipe Takeshi entro al parlamento, todos en silencio

-Rey Izana, mi rey atiende a su llamado, a cambio usted debe cumplir con lo pactado

-He pedido que los mejores miembros tácticos de Shiruba estén aquí para averiguar, quienes son los enemigos que intentaron atacar a este reino, a cambio he prometido al rey de Shiruba concretar mi primer pedimento, el cual fue que pedí en matrimonio la mano de su hermana menor la princesa de Shiruba.

-En tanto, majestad, he traído a mi hermana la princesa para formalizar el compromiso.

Las trompetas se hicieron sonar, las puertas hacia el parlamento se abrieron una vez más, una joven cubierta con una gran capa roja y con capucha que tapaba su rostro entro al parlamento, en sus manos portaba un estandarte, al llegar Izana se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, tomo el estandarte y después giro para entregarlo a Zen. Luego Izana se dirigió al parlamento.

-Damas y caballeros de la corte, para dar una seguridad a mi pueblo, he decidido casarme con la princesa de Shiruba, afianzar nuestros lazos comerciales y militares.

Takeshi , tomo la mano de la joven dama, la cual al voltear se dejaba ver un hermoso vestido azul cielo. Pero aun su rostro se mantenía cubierto por la capa roja.

-Rey Izana, como tercer príncipe de Shiruba, enviadodel rey y de mis padres es que le entrego en mano a mi hermana menor, la primer ministro de justicia de Shiruba, primera y única princesa de Shiruba, Mitsuki Asto.

Una joven doncella quito la capa de a joven dejando ver a Mitsuki con la elegancia y finura de una princesa en ese vestido angelical y una tiara en forma de hojas con pequeñas flores. Haki no podía creerlo la misma chica que había estado antes recibiendo el gesto de ternura era la princesa de ese reino.

-Señores he entregado oficialmente el anillo del corazón dragón lo que oficia mi compromiso con la princesa. La boda se realizará en una semana. Ahora doy la voz a mi prometida

-Honorable parlamento, este compromiso va más allá de los beneficios que nuestras naciones puedan obtener; mi amor por el rey Izana es sincero y por tal en beneficio de este reino, he cedido a Clarines mi ejercito personal, mismo que quedara a órdenes del rey y a protección personal de la familia real.

El parlamento aplaudía, Izana le daba la mano y un abrazo fraternal a su ahora cuñado; luego camino hacia Mituski abrazándola y girándola para besarla, ella correspondía, en tanto Haki sentía furia, una furia incontrolable, sin poder ocultarlo más salió del salón.

\- Haki

\- Mashiro.

\- ¿Puede saber qué haces?

-Una boda y un ejército reforzado, nos traerá problemas.

\- ¿Es eso o que te dolió que se enamoró de esa niña y de ti nunca?

-Ese imbécil, yo debo ser la reina de Clarines no una mocosa

-Querida, tu y yo tenemos un objetivo, pero debes tener paciencia, tu y yo nos casamos apenas eres mía y más te vale que dejes de pensar en ese imbécil, yo te hare reina, pero ahora vamos a esperar pronto tendremos como llegar al trono.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar?

-Querida, en un año actuaremos, por el momento y por la idiotez de tus enviados estamos vigilados, así que mantengamos calma, recuerda el trato, tú se mi mujer y yo te hare reina, esa es mi promesa.

-Serás rey y yo cumpliré como tu reina.

Las campanas sonaron, la noticia ya se había regado por el pueblo, su rey se casaría, el príncipe tendría un primogénito. Noche de fiesta, noche de alegrías para la mayoría. La noche llego a Clarines, Izana abrazaba a su prometida, miraban los fuegos artificiales que el pueblo había dispuesto por las buenas nuevas.

\- Mitsuki

\- ¿Dime?

\- Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por aceptar ser mi reina, mi esposa, desde que te vi mi corazón fue completamente tuyo

-Izana tú me hiciste vivir de nuevo, me trajiste el amor de nuevo a mi ser.

-Hey tortolos, vamos a comer pastel Shirayuki preparo uno con helado

-Vamos Mitsuki.

-Vamos.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

CELEBRACIÓN Y RETORNO

La semana para la boda había pasado, Izana se preparaba para la ceremonia, su madre había vuelto en compañía de los padres de Mitsuki, aunque los príncipes y el rey de Shiruba no acudieron sus esposas e hijos sí; lo cual ponía más nervioso al rey, las campanas sonaban, sería en la gran catedral donde el pueblo ya esperaba con ansias la llegada del rey, pero sobre todo de la novia. El sonar de las campanas comenzó, Izana tomo su caballo y junto a Zen cabalgaron a la iglesia, el pueblo hacia una enorme baya para que el rey pasara junto al príncipe, ambos dejaron sus caballos antes de entrar a la catedral su madre los esperaba al pie de las escaleras, saludaron.

-Izana, hijo hoy es un día de gloria

-Sí, madre estoy nervioso, quiero hacerla eternamente feliz

-Lo harás cariño, Zen, ¿Comó estas Shirayuki?

-Bien madre, ha estado trabajando pero se cuida y al bebé

-Bueno hijos vamos la novia pronto llegara

Izana iba vestido como el día de su coronación, con elegancia y el porte que le caracterizaba, tomo su lugar en la iglesia, su madre a su lado, su hermano como su padrino, pronto sonaron las campanas un hermoso carruaje blanco con dorado llego, del cual descendió la princesa Mitsuki, con ayuda de su padre el rey honorario le ayudaba a bajar y daba su brazo para acompañarle hasta el altar, en le interior Izana vio entrar primero a una fila de mujeres eran a dichos de la princesa sus amigas de la infancia, vestían trajes de gala dorados, en esa fila estaba Shirayuki quien ya era considerada en alta estima por Mitsuki, después la pequeña princesa Varime se apareció con un hermoso vestido azul rey, con tonalidades doradas, misma pequeña que arrojaba pétalos de rosas blancas, unos segundos después se dejó escuchar la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, (FEULLI D´AUTOMNE- INDILA- Si gustan escuchar la canción) Izana miro a Mitsuki, llevaba un vestido tipo estraple, con mangas que partían de sus hombros hasta sus muñecas en tipo campana, un corte princesa ajustado con falda ajustada que abría en línea tipo A, en el filo de la falta las mangas y el escote llevaba bordados dorados, un collar fino con un dije en forma de hoja con zafiros azules, los aretes al mismo juego, un velo delicado al frente pero largo de cinco metros, con bordados dorados, un ramo con rosas blancas en forma de cascada con lazos dorados. Izana miraba con nerviosismo, pero con entusiasmo a su novia, la cual lo miro y al cruzarse sus miradas se sintieron como aquella primera vez que se vieron.

-Rey Izana, le entrego a mi hija, mi pequeña, mi princesa, espero que sean muy felices y que seas un gran rey para tu pueblo.

-Majestad hare feliz a la princesa, daré un futuro magnifico a nuestros pueblos

Izana recibió la mano de Mitsuki, ambos caminaron al altar dando inicio a la ceremonia, la aristocracia entera presenciaba la boda, entre ellas Haki la cual deseaba impedir la boda, pero no lo haría, ella deseaba ese lugar, se daba cuenta que su error le había costado muy caro.

-Majestad, puede decir sus votos

-Mitsuki, desde el momento en que te conocí me hiciste sentir vivo, me trataste como una persona, no por mi aristocracia, me hiciste sentir humano, que puedo reír, llorar, gritar, por esto y muchas cosas más, te amo y hoy estoy honrado que te vuelvas mi esposa. Prometo que te hare feliz cada minuto de tu vida, te seré eternamente fiel, no existirá para mi otra mujer que pueda llamar esposa, procurarte y a nuestra familia, siempre te amare.

-Princesa sus votos por favor.

-Izana, cuando nos conocimos tu mirada me cautivo, me hiciste sentir una descarga de energía y cada cosa de ti me devolvió la sonrisa, tu bondad y amabilidad me hizo ver el gran hombre que eres, te amor por tus virtudes, pero sobre todo por tus defectos. Te amo Izana y agradezco hoy convertirme en tu esposa, prometo serte fiel, serte leal, hacerte feliz cada momento, procurarte a ti y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, ser siempre consejera y apoyarte en tus decisiones, pero sobre todo siempre te amare.

Zen les acerco los anillos e intercambiaron los correspondientes, los novios se miraban con amor y cariño

-Bien sus majestades, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Izana retiro el velo y beso con pasión e intensidad a Mitsuki, la cual le correspondió, luego en la abadía la reina madre y toda la familia real siguieron a Izana y a Mitsuki hasta el puente en donde con el resonar de las campanas se anunciaba el feliz matrimonio, en tanto un barco atracaba en el puerto de clarines.

-Que traen ahí

-Cinco personas, estaban como esclavos en un barco pirata

-Ingrésalos por hoy que acudan a los banquetes en honor a las fiestas, luego veremos que hacer

-Bien

Del barco bajaron cinco hombres, entre ellos un joven alto, delgado, de piel blanca, cabellos negros, ojos cafés, con un mirar lleno de inocencia, en tanto la familia real llegaba al puente donde saludarían al pueblo, la reyna madre tomo la palabra

-Pueblo de Clarines, hoy les presento a su rey Izana de Wistaria y a su esposa la princesa Mitsuki de Asto, primera princesa de Shiruba, ministro de justicia, acércate princesa Mitsuki

La princesa acudió y la reina madre le quito la tiara de hojas de oro que portaba y tomo la corona que ella había portado como reina.

-Hoy te conviertes en reina de Clarines, hoy hablo por el pueblo, se una reina justa, se una reina noble, se una madre para el pueblo, condúcete con verdad y justicia en todo momento.

-Hoy acepto ser reina de Clarines, velare porque el pueblo tenga paz, abundancia y que las causas justas siempre sean escuchadas y hacer que las injusticias se paguen, daré todo por llevar el buen consejo para que el pueblo sea bienaventurado.

Las campanas sonaron el pueblo comenzó a celebrar con aplausos y fuegos artificiales, Izana tomo la mano de su ahora esposa, en tanto los jóvenes que habían llegado se acercaron, guiados por un guardia que los cuidaría durante su estancia, el joven de cabellos negros le pregunto

-¿Qué se celebra?

-Llegaron en buen momento, el rey contrajo matrimonio con una bella princesa

-¿Es un rey mayor?

-Solo un poco, es más bien maduro, pero su esposa es joven, esperamos nos den pronto un heredero, miren aún están ahí, vamos a que los vean antes de que se retiren al banquete

Se acercaron y vieron la algarabía, el joven miro al puente y su sonrisa se modificó por una cara llena de melancolía y dolor

-¿Oye amigo estas bien?

-Mitsuki

-Sí, es la princesa Mitsuki

-Mitsuki de Shiruba

-¿La conoces?

-Es la princesa en mi tierra natal

-Vaya, en tres días hay audiencias, habla con ella

-Se casó, vaya, era natural casi tres años

-¿Perdona?

-Nada

-Anden vamos habrá un gran banquete

Izana estaba tan feliz con la boda que llegaron al gran banquete, donde todos departían con gran alegría, la orquesta toco música para el baile y el rey tomo la mano de su ahora esposa y se dirigieron al centro del salón, bailando un muy tierno vals

-Mitsuki

-¿Dime?

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí y es por ti que soy feliz.

-A tu lado soy muy feliz, moriría sin ti mi amada luna

-Izana

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

Shirayuki y Zen se miraban y bailaban mientras que el príncipe miraba el vientre de su esposa, en unos meses sería padre, protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su amada esposa y a su bebé, ahora entendía mas que nunca a su padre, quien siempre le decía que la familia se proteger ante todo, el ayudaría a que Clarines tuviera paz para que su familia viviera feliz ahí.

-Shirayuki

-¿Qué pasa Zen?

-Los amo

-Y nosotros a ti

CONTINUARA….


End file.
